General problems for mobile phone antennas are that the antennas are detuned by users touching the phone (strong VSWR (VSWR=Voltage Standing Wave Ratio)).
Further general problems for mobile phone antennas are to address all frequencies while maintaining a high antenna efficiency.
As a result, the input impedance of the antenna is usually not 50 Ohm, and changes quite severely vs. usage.